Touch panel, as a brand new kind of human-computer interaction device, has a vivid and intuitive operation interface, satisfies operation habits of the human beings, and allows entertainment and business to become more vivid and relax. Touch panels include a resistive type, a capacitive type, an infrared optical type, etc. A resistive touch panel determines a touch point by means of the change of the resistance between two layers of electrodes or conduction due to pressing. A capacitive touch panel determines a touch point by means of the capacitance variation caused by, e.g., the touch of a human body. An infrared optical touch panel determines a touch point when, e.g., a finger blocks the receipt of infrared light rays. Capacitive touch panels are widely applied in the field of electronic products due to the advantages of high transparency, durability, multi-point touch, etc.
Currently, the market of electronic products is continuously expanded, and one problem to be solved is the large display energy consumption of touch display screens. In one aspect, mobile touch display devices such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs) and e-book readers must be portable and cannot be charged at any moment. In another aspect, along with the development of mobile internet and the emerging of various applications, people's time in using the mobile touch display devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs and e-book readers is continuously increased. The service time of batteries of the devices is generally short, so frequent charging is required, which brings inconvenience to user's daily life. This problem always bothers consumers and manufacturers and also points out the direction in need of attention in the future. In order to solve the problem, the current solution is mainly to increase the battery capacity of a product. However, the increase of the battery capacity not only can increase the volume and the weight of an electronic product such as a mobile phone or a tablet PC and affect the portability and the aesthetic perception of the product but also can lead to defects such as high heat productivity and high cost. Moreover, due to the size limitation of a mobile touch display device such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC or an e-book reader, the problem cannot be solved only by increasing the battery capacity.